Movie Night
by KBecks87
Summary: Set between 103 (Earth Kills) and 104 (Murphy's Law). The kids had a chance to relax a little. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'd be interested in...

Set in season one. Between 103 (Earth Kills) and 104 (Murphy's Law) while Jasper is healing from being speared.

* * *

Movie Night

Jasper is leaning against the wall of the drop ship, watching Monty poke and prod at one the monitoring bracelets while he stirs a moonshine concoction that they've been working on. They hear a big commotion outside and Monty looks at the window out of the corner of his eye while Jasper grabs the window framing and pulls himself up enough to see outside for a moment, before letting it go and plopping back to the ground. It seems Bellamy and crew have come back with dinner. He smiles wryly, wondering if they'll be offered any.

Jasper hears the hatch of the drop ship rattle a little and then Octavia is poking her head through. She smiles at Jasper then turns to pull herself up. All of the sudden, the bracelet Monty had been working on, hits the opposite wall and explodes into pieces – "I cannot look at that thing anymore" Monty shouts, then notices Octavia for the first time and shrugs sheepishly and adding a "Sorry".

She shrugs with one shoulder, "It's fine" and walks over to the busted bracelet, picking the pieces up off the floor and dropping them on Monty's workstation. He mumbles a 'thank you' through the hands covering his face – scrubbing up and down, while he tries to figure out what he's missing – what could bring the Ark down to Earth and save everyone.

Octavia sits in the middle of the floor and starts helping Jasper bottle the moonshine. Monty picks up a piece of the bracelet, then drops it back down – not ready to focus on the offending device just yet. He thinks about it for another moment then decides that he needs a night off from the stupid bracelets, that a night to recalibrate might be exactly what he needs to see things more clearly. So, he picks up the pieces and starts putting them away – trying to keeps things at least a little organized so that he won't regret this moment in the morning.

As Monty cleans up, he realizes that Octavia have him an extra piece, a piece that doesn't go with the bracelet. "Hey" he says to get their attention. Jasper stops mid-laugh to look at him (this world teaching to expect the worst at any given moment) while Octavia's eyebrows go up in a question. He holds up the device with a smile and tosses it to Jasper who grabs it out of the air with one hand.

"Do you think it'll work?" He asks when he opens his hand.

Monty shrugs, "We can probably fix it"

"What is it?" Octavia asks taking it from Jasper and turning it over in her hand.

"It's a movie player" Jasper tells her. He pulls it out of her hand and tells her how it's supposed to work. The three of them move into a tighter circle, so that Jasper and Monty can pass the player back and forth making small adjustments to it and Octavia can pass them tools.

About forty minutes later, the hatch opens again and this time, it's Clarke and Bellamy who open it and when they come into the top level it's to the sound of laughing and triumphant yells. Clarke needed to check Jasper's wound while Bellamy needed to assure himself that Octavia was okay.

"Hey" Clarks says a little hesitantly, eyeing the trio suspiciously, "I see you've dipped into the moonshine" she adds, amusement in her voice.

"O" Bellamy chastises, looking at his sister.

Octavia stands up, walks to stand in front of Bellamy, "Not that it's any of your business," she says then turns to look at Clarke, her voice dropping all of its defiance and taking on a happier tone "But we found a movie" she finishes tossing the newly repaired movie player to her.

"Cool" She says, without much enthusiasm, tossing the player back to Octavia who rolls her eyes in return, obviously not having gotten the reaction she was looking for.

"We should have a movie night" Octavia says finally, eyes darting around to the others in excitement. She senses the hesitation, so she keeps talking, "We have a movie, and I know the hunting party brought back food, and…" she's run out of ideas so she smiles broadly when Jasper pipes up.

"And moonshine" Jasper adds, pointing to the dozen or so containers the latest batch produced.

"That's for medical purposes" Clarke says quickly.

"We could use one or two for a party" Monty says, quietly, like he doesn't want to get in trouble.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and turns to look at Clarke. The two of them have some sort of silent conversation that no one else in the room understand until Clarke sighs heavily – "Two…you can use two of them for a party" she says and jolts a little when Octavia's excited arms wrap around her. Bellamy's laughter makes her want to throw things at him.

A couple hours later, Clarke is standing at the top of a hill in camp, watching everyone. They'd hung a tarp made from the parachute from the landing for the movie to project on, it gives all the colors an odd pigment, but everyone is too excited to care much. The movie isn't familiar to Clarke (Monty theorized that some of the crew working to ready to drop ship for their trip had dropped it there) and it isn't really very good, but that doesn't seem to bother people much either.

She feels someone bump her shoulder and turns. When she sees Bellamy, she raises an eyebrow in question and he holds out a skewer with a slice of meat on it as an answer. She takes it with a smile of gratitude and they watch, together, while the camp enjoys their night (for a change).

* * *

Please review :-)


End file.
